Secrets
by Dancing Snow Angels
Summary: What if Jack had a secret that had to be kept, if it was known bad things may happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Dancing Snow Angels: Hi everyone, this is my first ever fanfic. I hope you'll read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Xiaolin ****Showdown, **Christy Hui** is the respected owner.**

**I did however create the OCs that may appear in this story. Here is the basic format that this fanic will follow, I hope you find it useful.**

"Speaking"

_**"Unseen voices"**_

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

* * *

><p>Ch 1: Secrets<p>

Jack's POV

As I work in my lab, I think of all the things in my life and the many secrets that I keep to myself. My most biggest secret that I believe that I could never tell anyone is that I'm really a girl disquised as a boy. You see my father is forcing me to wear a collar around my neck that gives offa na illusion that hides my true appearance and voice. My full name is Jackalin Nelliel Spicer, but I don't really don't really enjoy being called by my full name. The only ones that know my secret are my two friends Tarunka and Rentu and my family. Speaking of my friends, Tarunka's birthday is coming up and Rentu promised to teach me how to transform into a various things.

"When will he let me remove this awful thing," I say to myself as I gently tug at the collar, the main reason why I'm being forced to disquise myself is that some very powerful people want my powers to fullfill their own needs and wants. Which as led them to almost using me to resurrect the King of the Underworld, glad my father saved me in time. Yeah you heard me right I have powers, even though I find them annoying at times. I'm both adept in sorcery and robotics, but no one knows that I can perform magic.

After finishing with some minor repairs to my Jack-bots, I pick up my nearby spellbook. I alreay mastered a majority of them, but I haven't learned how to levitate objects, fly, or shape-shift yet. Oh well, like the old saying goes, "Practice makes perfect." _'I just hope no wu will reveal itself,' _I think as I look through my book, _'I really need my rest.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Snow Angels: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll post the next one whenever I can. I also apologize if its a very short, my internet connection kept messing up. I might add more later when I get the problem repaired. I has been revised, so I know that there isn't as many spelling errors.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Dancing Snow Angels: Hi everyone, second chapter is here.** **I hope you'll read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Xiaolin ****Showdown, **Christy Hui** is the respected owner.**

**I did however create the OCs that may appear in this story. Here is the basic format that this fanic will follow, I hope you find it useful.**

"Speaking"

_**"Unseen voices"**_

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

* * *

><p>Ch 2: Shen Gong Wu Activated<p>

Jack's POV

So far my day as gone quite well, no wu has revealed itself yet. Well I can finally levitate pencils, pens, and other small objects, I guess its a start and pretty soon I might be able do the same with heavier objects. Rentu is came over and was teaching me how to transform into simple creatures like a mouse or a squirrel. But I was really looking forward to being a tiger for awhile.

Wait, why is my collar glowing? Crap this can't be good! I better go to my father and ask him what's going on, this better not be a Shen Gong Wu, because if it is I'm screwed! I quickly leave the basement and head straight to my father's study, hoping that he will be there.

"What is it Jack," a tall muscular man, with midnight black hair asked me. His dark blue eyes filled with concern and worry as he notices that the collar around my neck was glowing brightly, he rubbed his large hand over his heavily scarred face as he walked over to me. His black armored tunic, pants, and boots clanked loudly as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Father what's wrong with my collar?," I asked him as he pulled up two chairs and motioned for me to sit down.

"Jackie," he spoke with worry evident in his voice, "I should have told you that the collar around your neck is the shen gong wu known as the Collar of Illusions, but I didn't think this would happen." I don't believe this, I better be dreaming. How my father knows about them in the first place is beyond me, but what's worse is that I had a shen gon wu all this time and I didn't know it! OH CRAP! That means that those Xiaolin losers are looking for it right NOW!

"Is that way my step-father kept trying to keep me for leaving the manison?" I ask him as I try to keep any emotion out of my voice, but failing miserably, "Despite the fact they are gone most of the time." Another thing I forgot to mention, is that my step-father legally changed my last name to Spicer.

"Yes," he gives a smirk, "And that's way I stay here to watch you to make sure you don't do anything to draw attention to yourself" I heard him add under his breath, "but its obviously clear that I'm not doing a good job."

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Snow Angels: Well how did you like the second chapter? <strong>I also apologize if its a very short, my internet connection kept messing up again. I might add more later when I get the problem repaired.<strong>**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dancing Snow Angels: Hi there everyone, new chapter is here! Please read, review and enjoy, the only type of reviews I don't want are flames.**

**Disclaimers: ****I don't own Xiaolin ****Showdown, **Christy Hui** is the respected owner.**

**I did however create the OCs that may appear in this story. Here is the basic format that this fanic will follow, I hope you find it useful.**

"Speaking"

_**"Unseen voices"**_

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

* * *

><p>Ch 3<p>

Jack's POV

I look up at my father and finally say, "Does that mean I can take my collar off?" Hoping that he would say yes has been a dream of mine since I was 8, even though I knew the chances were slim to none. 'I hope he realizes that I have to face those losers in a Xiaolin Showdown either way,' I think to myself as I wait for his answer, 'Or that I might be chased down by the Heylin.'

"Jack," he says sternly at me, "I know that you don't like wearing the collar but its for your own good" I give him the best sad eyed puppy look I could muster, but even that didn't work because all I got out of him was a chuckle!

"But father!," I say trying to hide how desperate I really am, "Those Xiaolin Monks will come looking for the collar and they even have a dragon that can practically track down a Shen Gon Wu's location!"

"Well then sweet daughter of mine," he says with a surprisingly serious tone, "You must evade them until I can find some other way to disguise you."

"Where will I go then?" I ask him as I give him a glare._ 'I don't think running away from them is going to do any good anyway,' _I think to myself as I readjusted my goggles,_'They aren't the only ones after me.'_

"You must stay at Tarunka and Rentu's for awhile until I figure out how to create a powerful enough illusion spell," he says as he stands up from his red and black chair.

"Father," I say softly this time, "What will happen if I'm caught?" Because I now very well that neither side will give up that easily, I learned that from past experience.

"If that happens," he whispers, "Fight them to the extent of your abilities. Don't give in, don't give up!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple:<p>

"Young Monks," a small green lizard like dragon came toward them carrying a large scroll, "A new wu has revealed itself!" The four warriors stopped what they were doing and quickly ran over to the dragon.

"What one is it this time Dojo?" asked the yellow skinned one, is voice filled with curiosity and wonder. Dojo opened the scroll and a picture of a collar was revealed and it showed an illustration on what the collar did.

"Well Omi," Dojo said as he looked up at the monk, "Its called the Collar of Illusions and it changes the appearance and voice of the wearer of this wu."

"So whoever wears it won't be recognized," the only female among the warriors spoke, "Jack will do anything to get his hands on this wu for sure."

"Um unfortunately this one will be harder to track then the others," Dojo says as he enlarges to a full sized green chinese dragon, "Especially if that wu already has a master before it activated."

"So we have to find the dude you owns it," the Brazilian monk said liking the challenge.

"The original owner of the Collar of Illusions was a man named Daichi Yoshida," Dojo said thoughtfully, "But weather he still has it or not is unknown."

"Why don't we go to Daichi and ask him," the tallest of the monks asked.

"Thats the problem I don't know were he lives," said Dojo, "It might take longer so might as well get started." After all four of them climbed onto his back, he flew off into the cloudy skies to the last location that Daichi was last seen at.

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Snow Angels: So what do you like the third chapter so far? <strong><strong>I also apologize if its a very short, my internet connection kept messing up again. I might add more later when I get the problem repaired.<strong>****


	4. Chapter 4

**Dancing Snow Angels: Hi everyone, fourth chapter is here.** **I hope you'll read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Xiaolin ****Showdown, **Christy Hui** is the respected owner.**

**I did however create the OCs that may appear in this story. Here is the basic format that this fanic will follow, I hope you find it useful.**

"Speaking"

_**"Unseen voices"**_

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

* * *

><p>Ch 4: Meeting Tarunka<p>

Father is busy performing a teleportation spell that'll send me to Tarunka's and Rentu's, my only hope is that it'll work. I didn't realize how nervous I was until I tasted blood coming from my lower lip. Then he turned to me and motioned me to step forward, "Good luck Jackie," he said as he gave me a hug and used the finished spell on me. All I felt was an uncomfortable but bearable pulling sensation around my back, arms, legs, and chest as I soon landed a little roughly on solid ground. A large mansion with two stone lions sitting outside as though they were guarding the entrance was the first thing I saw, its walls were a nice cream color and beautiful rose bushes ran along the border.

"Yo Jackie," I heard a very familiar voice call out to me, I turn around and I see a fair skinned boy around the same age as me, he had an oval shaped face, high cheek bones, thin pale lips, small nose and chin, instead of human ears he had blonde furred cat ears, and he had close-set almond shaped light blue eyes and his pupils were catlike in appearacne. He had a slender waist and hips, thin yet toned arms and legs, small hands, unusually long black fingernails nails, and a blonde furry cat tail swished happily behind him, he was wearing a white t-shirt with torn sleeves, black jeans with multiple pockets, and white tennis shoes.

"Hey Tarunka," I say as he helps me up, "Its good to see you."

"Hey shortie," he said as he gave me a bone crushing hug, "So why did the old man send you here for?"

"The collar around my neck is a shen gon wu that had just became activated," I tell him after he put me down, "So where's Rentu?"

"He's taking a shower," Tarunka answers with a little pout, "He won't let me join him."

"You're such a perv," I smiled as I rolled my eyes, "Well at least you stop spying on him." He then looks at me a little surprised that I knew that, and his cheeks were now a brilliantly bright red.

"N-no R-Rentu put a b-blind around the w-window," Tarunka stutters as his blush deepens, "He sorta found out."

"How did he find out?" I smile since teasing Tarunka was always entertaining.

"Momo told on me," he looks down as he clearly is now very embarrassed that I somehow know this.

"Can I at least put my stuff inside?" I ask him, nodding sheepishly he helps me gather my things and we both walk to the entrance, which happened to be large oak french doors with silver doorknobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Dancing Snow Angels: Well how did you like the second chapter? <strong>I also apologize if its a very short, my internet connection kept messing up again. I might add more later when I get the problem repaired.<strong>**


End file.
